


Please Let Me Run

by Veridissima



Series: Between Friends and Lovers [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Series, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's wedding, but not to Katie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Let Me Run

**Author's Note:**

> This would be during a two term republican president (more exactly would be between 2012 and 2016) that follows Santos one term administration and before Sam's administration. Katie is living in Paris and Mark is still at the White House.

"If I run will you be there?"

"Mark…"

"Katie, just answer it."

Katie wants to say yes, but looking at the baby girl besides her, she knows it's not just her anymore.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Mark, I can't go through this again."

"But… Okay."

"Mark, are you still going through the thing."

"If by thing, you mean my wedding, so yeah.

"Okay." She wants to say don't, but looking at the baby girl, again, she doesn't.

"I'll be married at 3.30 p.m., you are free to call until then." It's not like he doesn't want to marry Sarah, she's a nice girl and all and he loves her, but his heart doesn't jump the way it does when he thinks about Katie, but he doesn't wanna be alone, and he can learn to love Sarah that way.

"Sure. Bye, Mark. Have a nice wedding."

"Goodbye, Katie." He says, but she had already turned of the phone.

He hears a knock in the door.

"Come in." Danny enters.

"Everything is ready, you can go and wait in the altar."

"Thanks."

"No problem." But before Danny leaves the room, Mark calls for him.

"When you married CJ, were you sure she was the one?"

"I was sure CJ was the one, the first time I met her." That doesn't help, when he met either of them, marriage was the last thing in his mind; until now he had never thought about marrying Katie.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Is this a Katie thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two have a weird thing going on for years."

"No. That's over." But Mark wishes that it wasn't true.

"Okay. It's a shame she couldn't be here. But taking care of a four week old baby is not easy."

_She had a baby, she was pregnant and she didn't tell me. How could she?_

"Yeah. Thanks for the talk."

"I'm always here for you, man. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Danny walks out, and Mark is about to follow him but before that he turns and puts his phone on his pocket just in case.

Now, Mark is walking down the aisle, and sees all of his family and friends (minus Katie) and a lot of people he doesn't know, it's a big wedding something he never wanted, but Sarah wanted it. She decided to get the ducks instead of the doves, even knowing he doesn't like them, maybe she forgot, but Katie would remember and know the reasons why: when he was little, a duck stole his favourite toy (a small air force one plane); when he was a teenager about to lose his virginity, the ducks stole his condoms; and when Katie was about to tell him for the first time "I love you" they interrupted them.

But this time the ducks don't interrupt when the priest asks if anyone opposes, neither do his friends, and most important his phone in his pocket doesn't play their song (and he and Sarah don't even have a song).

And so at 3.30 p.m., Mark O'Donnell is a married man with one more reason to hate ducks.


End file.
